Twilight Saga Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Skin update Hi, you may have heard that Wikia is updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki is currently on the old Quartz skin (you may see it differently depending on your preferences). So we would like to switch you over. There are 7 color schemes to choose from: Alternatively, you can choose to make a custom scheme, like Memory Alpha, Military Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. For more examples, see here. Any admin can set the scheme, just go to your preferences, choose the "skin" tab, and scroll down to the admin options section. For a custom scheme you will need to follow the instructions on the help page. We need to make the switches soon, so if I don't hear from you, I'll change to Monaco in a couple of days time. Then you can decide on your ideal scheme later. If you decide on a custom scheme, and need some help, then let me know! Kirkburn (talk) 05:05, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :As the wiki was previously on Quartz Smoke, I have switched to Monaco Smoke. Kirkburn (talk) 10:26, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Chat I was thinking what happened to the chat thing on the main page, and I was like what? where is it? I am a chat mod and I want to go on the chat thing on here to talk to people who are fans of the series like myself. So please I have not yet found it on here. Vampires_Are_Going_To_Be_Family_To_Both_Packs 12:31, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hello! I'm Isaac, and I'm representing Wikia's Vanguard team. We're users who volunteer to help communities adopt to new technologies and features, like content portability. We've identified your community as a high priority for introducing the Portable Infobox tool, which has a lot of benefits for your community. Rather than get into all of the metrics and numbers (though I can present some of those if you're interested), I'll keep it simple. I'd like upgrade the Infobox templates themselves so that they can be accessible on any current and future platform. Maintaining them if you want to make changes should be very simple. I'm going to add some Drafts of Infoboxes in , which you can modify or approve early if you'd like. There are guides and resources on the Portability Hub for the structure and styles that can help you modify them. Everything should work properly as set up, so if we don't hear back from you, we'll assume there were no problems and will come back and approve the work as-is on or after July 15. Also, if you have any questions or concerns, please let me know. Thanks! FishTank (wall) 11:12, July 11, 2016 (UTC)